Toddlers and Demons
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Link falls into the hands of a certain demon for the first time at a very young age. Can this small 4 year old change the thoughts and fate of Ghirahim?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, I thought of this, it is 2 in the morning, and I want you opinion on if I should continue or not. Either way, I am continuing this because I like this story.

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 1, Falling.**

"Where you going tough guy?" Groose asked Link. Link was backing up to the edge of Skyloft. The 4 year old boy was quite scared of this boy. "You think you're so cool because you hang out with Zelda, well your not!" Groose yelled.

"Yeah? Well at least my hairdo is normal!" Link shot back. Groose got really mad and pushed Link back further. Link lost his balance and fell off Skyloft. Usually one of the knights would save him but... where were they? Was he going to die? He fell through the cloud barrier and down to the surface. Link screamed as he fell. Groose's eyes widened as he slowly backed away.

* * *

GHIRAHIM'S POV

I was walking along the Eldin volcano area, scanning for mogmas, looking for lost pahetic humans when screams caught my attention upward. A boy was falling. I was quite curious and so I used my magic to save him. He was caught in mid air and brought over to me.

I could see him now. A plain old light green shirt with tannish pants. He almost looked cute. He had his eyes shut and his fists clenched.

"Open your eyes boy." I said to him. He opened them and looked at me in amazment. I set him down and he stared up at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. Quite the curious one.

"I am lord Ghirahim but you may call me Ghirahim if you must." He nodded and smiled.

"I am Link. I am 4 years old and I am a boy. I am definatly not a girl. Are you a girl?" He smiled.

"No I am not a girl, and I am over 500 years old."

"Wow, that's why your hair is white! Your old!"

"I am still quite young for my age!" I object.

"Where am I?" Link asks.

"In Eldin."

"Wow it's hot here! Is that a real volcano?"

"Yes it is. Come with me. We need to take you somewhere." I mumble as I grab the small boys hand. I suppose so he doesn't misbehave or ruin my plans, I should take him to the cell.

* * *

3rd person POV again

"Mr. Ghirahim I want out." Link growled at the man.

"But it is a game Link."

"I don't like this game! I want out now!" Link yelled. Link crossed his arms. The persistant 4 year old wanted out and he wanted out now.

"Link..."

"I want out now!" Link screamed. Tears poured from his eyes as he yelled and cried. Ghirahim didn't know what to do.

"Shh! Shh... Link!" Ghirahim tried to calm the child down but it wouldn't work. Ghirahim freed Link and LInk skipped out of he cell like nothing had happened before. Ghirahim sighed. **I guess he's coming with me to Faron.** Ghirahim thought.

* * *

"What's that?" Link asked.

"A kiwiki." Ghirahim mumbled.

"What's t'hat? Ooh what's that? What is that? Why it that blue? Why is that green...?" Link kept going and going. Ghirahim held the 4 year old's hand as they walked. Soon nightfall came, and after a million what's that? questions, Link was exhausted. Link yawned and laid on the ground.

"Ok Little boy, lights out." Ghirahim sihed, sitting tn a log.

"Don't you sleep?" Link yawned.

"No. I do not."

"Why not?"

"I can, I just never have the time to."

"You can sleep now."

"Well..." Ghirahim looked at the smiling boy.

"Come on! You look tired! And, everybody has time to sleep."

"I'll try it ok? Just go to bed."

"You got a deal!" Link laid back down and quickly fell asleep.

"I mean, what's the harm right?" Ghirahim shrugged and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Enjoy the story!

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 2 T.M.I.?**

They woke up early the next morning and continued their journey. From the corner of his eye, he could see the small boy staring at him. Ghirahim looked to Link and Link looked forward again. Ghirahim looked forward and saw Link look back at him.

"What child?" Ghirahim finally asked.

"Why do you dress like that?" Link tilted his head to the side and looked at Ghirahim. "I mean, the white gloves, white body suit, red cape, white hair that looks as weird a Groose's, why such the awful fasion taste?"

"It is not awful! It is fabulous! In my time, this outfit let people know who was the leader of them all. I was noticable, and that made it so people knew I was in charge."

"Uh-huh. And how long ago was that?" Link looked forward quickly when Ghirahim shot him a look of irritation.

"About... 285 years ago..." Ghirahim mumbled. Link looked at him in shock.

"You are_ old_!"

"Ok! We understand that I am older, but do we really need to mention it every day?"

"Sure, it passes the time." Link shrugged. "Mr. Ghirahim... I have to go." Ghirahim stopped.

"What?"

"I have to go... really bad." Ghirahim looked down to the boy who almost looked like he was dancing.

"Ok, I don't speak toddler."

"I have to go in the potty!" Link winned.

"Oh... OH! I got it... well... uh..." Ghirahim scratched his head and sighed. "I don't know..." I guess we could go to my place..."

"Ok, but I really have to go! Really bad!" Link started dancing again. Ghirahim picked up Link and concentrated.

"Do not move or squirm at all ok?" Link wiggled then nodded.

"I'll try!" Link smiled as he looked around. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and both him and Link appeared on an island in th sky. Link held still.

"Ok child, you may move now."

"Ok." Link hopped down and sighed.

"Well, don't you have to go?"

"Not no more!" Link blushed as he looked to the demon.

"Oh my goodness." Ghirahim sighed. "Now we need a change of clothes. Uh..."

"I've done this before. Usually I go home and get a new pair of pants!" Link smiled proudly.

"You live... where?"

"Skyloft! I could show you my teachers and everything!"

"Do they by any chance talk about a demon?"

"Oh all the time! They talk about a flash of white then your dead! The demon hunts you while you sleep and eats your eyes and heart! They then take your soul and take you to hell. Cool huh?"

"Well that's over kill." Ghirahim mumbled dryly.

"Why do you want to know?" Link asked.

"No reason. None at all..." Ghirahim closed his eyes and shook his head. This was going in a downward spiral.

"I was bad last night." Link shook his head.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I was lucky. I usually have to wear a pull-up! And, I sometimes have accidents. If we go home, I have to pack a bag!" Link smiled and ran around.

* * *

It was late at night and Ghirahim wore a black cape to hide himself in the night. He teleported Link to Skyloft and to his bedroom. Link showed Ghirahim around.

"This is my bed, this is my dresser, this is my stuffed Loftwing Skruff." Link opened his dresser and pulled out a bag. "And it's so much fun that I am going to be with you!"

"I was actually thinking of leaving you here." Ghirahim informed.

"No! Mr. Ghirahim! I want to stay with you! Please! For a little while! Please?" Link begged. Ghirahim thought this over. **Well, if I bring him with me, then I wont have to worry about him in the future...**

"Fine, you can come with me." Ghirahim sighed. Link smiled and packed things. Ghirahim found another bag and helped. Clothes, pull-ups, extra toys, his stuffed Loftwing, just about everything. By the time they were done, Link was almost asleep. Ghirahim picked up the four year old and the two bags. Ghirahim teleported back to his island. By that time, Link was asleep.

They made it inside and Ghirahim gave Link the bedroom in the back.

"Link, wake-up for a minute." Link stirred but fell back asleep. "Link, come-on." Link woke up a little.

"What?"

"You need to get ready for bed." Ghirahim whispered.

"Ok. I need a pull-up." Link hopped down from Ghirahim's arms and reached into his bag and pulled out the pull-up. He got undressed from his wet pants and put on his pull-up and his pajama pants. He took off his shirt and put on his pajama shirt. His pajama's were blue with different collored Loftwings on them. Link searched through the bags.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Skruff?" Link paniced.

"Skruff? Oh, your stuffed animal. He should be right... here." Ghirahim pulled out the red stuffed Loftwing. Link pulled it from Ghirahim's hands and got in the really high bed. Link curled up in the middle of the bed and fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"How innocent." Ghirahim whispered. He watched the young boy sleep for about an hour befor he want to the bedroom across the hallway. He sat down with a book and read until he heard the weirdest thing.

There was a loud thud and he heard Link cry out. Ghirahim ran into Link's room and found the boy on the floor, half asleep and crying. Ghirahim picked the child up in his arms and sat on the bed.

"Shh... it's ok. Your alright..."

"My arm hurts." Link winned.

"It's ok. It was just a fall, you're ok." Link sniffed and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He rested his head against Ghirahim's shoulder. Ghirahim thought Link was asleep and laid him on the bed again.

"Don't leave!" Link sat up. Ghirahim laid him back down and shushed him.

"I wont leave."

"You promise?"

"I... Can I go get my book really quick?" Ghirahim handed Link his stuffed Loftwing.

"Ok, but hurry back." Link whispered. He yawned and rolled over. Ghirahim ran to his room and got the book he left and went back to Link's room. The boy eyed Ghirahim carefully before falling asleep again. Ghirahim sighed. This was hard, but easy.

* * *

The next morning Link woke up and Ghirahim took him to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Link sat patiently in the chair while Ghirahim found a cup for Link. It had a lid with a straw.

"That's my favorite cup! Ican drop it and it wont break! I dont have to worry about spills either! I love my blue sippy cup." Ghirahim nodded as he poured the milk and screwed on the lid. Link tilted the cup back and drank. Ghirahim sighed and made Link an egg and two pieces of bacon.

"Ok, eat up." Ghirahim put the food in front of Link.

"Hey! Do you know how to play hide and seek?" Link took a bite of the food.

"Hide and seek?"

"Yeah! I hide and you seek!" Link looked around. "You have a nice house."

"Uh... thanks." Ghirahim scratched hi head and read his book.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?

"Read!" Link answered impatiently.

"You don't know how to read?"

"No! I am only four! I'll be five soon!"

"Really? When?" Ghirahim looked at Link.

"Next week. My teachers were planning a party for me."

"You speak as if you have no parents child." Ghirahim noted. This boy was interesting.

"Oh... I don't have parents... anymore."

"What happened?"

"They told me they'd be back, they were going to the surface to collect data from tree's or something. They were scientists, then... they never came back." Link shrugged. "I had a dream before they left me. I saw mommy looking at an animal, and daddy was looking with her, then, they came back and while hey were flying, a sudden storm and mommy screamed as she fell off and daddy cried for help when he was thrown off of his Loftwing..." Link sniffed. "The next day they died."

"It's ok."

"No it's not!" Link yelled. "You don't understand! I told mommy that I hated her for leaving me! Now she's gone! I can't tell her I'm sorry! She looked sad too!" Tears poured from his eyes.

"I am sure that she knows you didn't mean it."

"Zelda said the same thing and Groose said I was going to hell because I said that to her."

"You're not going to hell. I can promise you that."

"Yes I am!"

"What is hide and seek?"Ghirahim thought he'd change the subject.

"You close your eyes and count to 10, then I go and hide, and you say, "Ready or not here I come!" and then I have to stay silent or you'll find me! And if you give up, you ask where I am and I come out! And then I am the seeker and you hide and we do it over and over again!"

"For... how long?"

"All day long!" Link went to stand but slipped and hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ghirahim stood and looked at Link. Link was laughing.

"That was fun let's do it again!" Link laughed. "I have to go get dressed. It was a good thing I wore a pull-up last night."

"Well... that's... cool. A little, TMI but cool."

"What's TMI?"

"To Much Information."

"So I am TMI?"

"No just some of the things you say. Go get dressed."

"Ok! I'll be back!" Ghirahim slouched into the seat and sighed. Who knew that taking care of a four year old would be so much work?


	3. Chapter 3

I figured it's time for Ghirahim and Link to play a game! Let's play hide and seek!

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 3 Hide and seek.**

"1," Why was he doing this? "2," This was a child! "3," He had better things to do than play games with a child! "4," Good thing Link didn't know Ghirahim was the demon in those stories. "5," Half way there... "6," An aura of a child ran into the kitchen. "7," He could feel Link's excitment. "8," he should let Link win, Link was a child after all. "9," He was hidden in the kitchen cabinet by the sink. "10, ready or not here I come!" Ghirahim called out.

He ran through the house. He could hear Link's giggles and how Link would squirm. He felt Link close when he entered the kitchen.

"Now where is he?" Ghirahim called out. "Ok! I give up! Where are you Link?" Link came out of the cabinet and giggled.

"Here I am! Ok, now your turn!" Link turned around. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." Ghirahim teleported to his room and crawled under the bed. He pulled the blanket down to hide him better. "Ready or not here I come!" Link instantly burst into Ghirahim's room and looked under the bed.

"Found you Mr. Ghirahim." Link smiled proudly.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Ghirahim looked suspisious.

"I don't know. I kind of senced you. I guessed you were here, a part of me told me you were here." Link shrugged.

"Well how about some lunch then we go to the Lanayru Desert?"

"Ok! What's a desert?"

"It's a place with a lot of sand." Ghirahim crawled out from under the bed and took the boy's hand, and they walked to the kitchen. They had soup and Link had a cup of green juice. The green juice tasted sweet and sour. Ghirahim grabbed many of the green fruits and juiced some of them.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Making juice come from the fruit."

"Oh, well the fruit is easier to drink, well for you anyways, and this way there's more room."

"Why do we need so many?"

"Because you have to have energy to last the rest of the day."

"Oh ok." Link finished his juice and bounced to the other room.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Looking." Ghirahim walked into the living room. Apparently, to a four year old, looking meant, touching everything in sight. Ghirahim sighed.

"Be careful."

"Why do you have so many books?" Link looked at the many book shelves.

"I like to read." Ghirahim sighed. "Come on, let's go get you packed for the day."

"What are we going to need?"

"A change of clothes, and a pull-up just in case we have to stay for the night ok?"

"Today is going to be so much fun!" Link clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Come on." Ghirahim started walking towards Link's bedroom.

* * *

The day was spent looking for tresure, catching tumble weeds, and avoiding quick sand. Link was nearly sucked up twice but Ghirahim would pull him out and dust him off. Link and Ghirahim made it back to his house for the night.

"Mr. Ghirahim..." Link yawned. "Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"A bedtime story?"

"Yeah! My mommy used to read them to me every night. You can make them up if you have to." Link laid in bed. He held his Loftwing close.

"Ok, well once there was... a little boy-"

"What was his name?" Link giggled.

"His name was... uh... James. Yes, and James was a very curious boy. One day, he met a girl. The girl's name was Skylar. James and Skylar were the best of friends. They went everywhere together. Well one day, Skylar went missing and James went to go and finnd her. James spent restless hours looking for Skylar. When he did find her, Skylar didn't want to be friends anymore. James was heart broken. Then someone found him crying in the woods..." Ghirahim glanced to Link who was asleep. Ghirahim smiled.

This time, Ghirahim used his magic to make a wll so Link wouldn't fall off the bed, and Ghirahim left to go to his bedroom. Tonight he would sleep. He would sleep because he was truely exhausted. He had stayed awake for endless joourneys that required him to fight for days, but only after three days with a four year old, he was truely exhausted.

"Maybe I'll sleep for just an hour..." And Ghirahim drifted off before he could finish his thought.

* * *

Yep, so in my idea was that Ghirahim would keep Link to study on humans, and then he figures out Link's the hero so basically, Ghirahimm wants to change that.

ya, im sorry if it's confusing...


	4. Chapter 4

WAZUP? Yep. I am tired, and posting this. *bows dramaticly* Enjoy.

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 4 Lightning and Thunder.**

"Wake up! Wake up! Mr. Ghirahim get up this instant!" Ghirahim snapped awake.

"What's wrong?" Ghirahim looked at the boy, then he saw it. A flash of light and a loud clap of thunder.

"It's scary." Link whimpered.

"But we are safe." Ghirahim sighed laying back down.

"No we're not. It's loud." Link pouted. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What? No!" Ghirahim yelled.

"Please? I'm really scared." Link begged.

"No. That is my final answer now go back to bed!" Ghirahim yawned. Link stuck out his bottom lip as more tears started to escape his eyes. He slowly turned and went back to his room. Ghirahim rolled his eyes. He rolled over when a particularly bright flash came and the thunder sounding the loudest. The small house shook with the rumble and Ghirahim heard a window break. All while this was happening, he heard Link screaming. Ghirahim got out of bed and rushed to Link's room to see the shattered window on the floor, and Link sobbing while the rain poured inside.

From the looks of everything, the lightning struck right out side of Link's window. Ghirahim picked Link up and carried him to the living room, (where there were very few windows) and they sat on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Ghirahim hugged the boy close to him.

"My hands..." Link sniffed. Ghirahim looked down to see blood dripping from where the glass hit him. "They hurt." Ghirahim could see the glass in his hands and he decided to try something.

"I'm going to try something, but you need to hold still."

"Wll it hurt?"

"It will if you don't hold still." Ghirahim concenrated on gathering his magic and getting the glass out. Link winced as all the glass was lifted from his hands, and widened his eyes as the glass floated over to the trash can.

"Wow." Link whispered then yawned. Link cuddled with Ghirahim in the man's arms, and Ghirahim couldn't help but to smile a small smile. Ghirahim wrapped Link's handes on bandages to stop the bleeding.

While the storm kept raging on, Link felt peace and slept. Every once in a while, a loud strike would wake Link up, but not for long. Ghirahim spent the rest of the night holding the boy and listening to windows burst and shatter. By morning, most of the windows were gone, there was water building up, and the rain was still pouring. Link woke up and looked around.

"What happened last night?" Link whispered.

"There was a really bad storm." Ghirahim sighed. "Stay away from the broken windows." Link nodded and jumped when a faint strike of thunder sounded.

"It's still going?" Link yawned and stretched.

"Yep. But it's safe to go outside now at least." Link stood up and walked to his bedroom.

"Everything's wet!" Link complained. Ghirahim looked into the room. Link wasn't lying. Puddles of water were everywhere, the desk, bed, everything was soaked.

"I don't have anything but my pull-ups now." Link sighed. Good thing they put the pull-ups in the hallway closet.

"I can throw your clothes in the dryer, and for now, you'll just have to run around in your pajamas."

"Ok." Link sighed. They ate breakfast, (which was just more of the green fruit,) and they then got to work sealing the windows.

Link was in charge of getting more wood and getting nails. Ghirahim would pound the wood to the window frames to keep out the rain.

"I want to try!" Link jumped up and down.

"Not until your older."

"Oh come on!"

"No Link. You could hurt yourself pretty badly."

"No I wont! You have to trust me because I can-"

"No Link! You are not using the hammer!"

"But-"

"End of discusion!" Link pouted for a mintue then left to the living room.

"I hate you." Link growled.

"Ok, I don't care." Ghirahim shruged.

"Well you should!" Link stomped his foot.

"Is someone tired?" Ghirahim taunted.

"No! I am not tired!" Link looked away.

"Go take a nap on the couch, you had a long night last night."

"I am not tired!"

"Then why are you so mad all of the sudden?"

"Because!"

"Link, go to sleep." Ghirahim started loosing his patience.

"No!"

"Now." Ghirahim turned to the boy.

"You stupid big jerk!"

SMACK!

Link's eyes widened as he lifted a hand to his cheek. Ghirahim's glare shrank to a shocked expression. There was a hand print from where Ghirahim struck Link. Link's eyes watered as he ran out the door.

"Link! Link wait! I'm sorry! Please come back! Link!" Ghirahim called out to the boy. He could faintly see Link run under a tree and climb up into it.

**No, I'll leave him alone and he'll come back. I know he will.** Ghirahim thought. He left the door open the rest of the day. By nightfall, the rain didn't let up at all, and the lightning was getting closer, more louder and frequent. Ghirahim bit his lip. He snapped a plate of cookies to existance, Link's Loftwing, a blanket, and Link's "sippy cup" full of warm milk. Ghirahim made a shield to protect him from the rain.

As he got closer, he heard the shivering breath of the boy. Ghirahim looked up to Link in the tree. The boy was shivering and trying not to fall out of the tree.

"L-Link?" Ghirahim bit his lip.

"What do _you_ want?" Link groaned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. Please come down before you get a cold."

"Why?" Link hung upside down from a tree branch. "Are you going to hit me again?" Link glared. His defiance was coming in.

"No and I am sorry. But don't make me get you from the tree." Link rolled his eyes, climbing back into the tree. "I have cookies, and milk, and your stuffed animal, and everything in your bedroom is completely dry." Ghirahim offered. Link hung back down, arms crossed.

"Go on." Link glanced at the plate of cookies.

"I am truely sorry Link." Ghirahim held out a cookie. "They're chocolate chip." Ghirahim waved a cookie in front of Link's face. Link smiled and jumped down from the tree.

"Come on. It's to cold out here anyways." Link smiled. Ghirahim threw the blanket over Link's shoulders and they walked back to the house. Link finished off the cookies and laid in bed with a new pull-up, and a new pair of pajamas. He sucked on his, "sippy cup" until he drifted off to sleep. Ghirahim smiled as he took the cup into the kitchen.

He was learning a lot of new things from his enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

On to sword fighting! Yay! *waits for applause* Oh come on!

You know what? Just read on then!

Oh, and minnor spanking... ish...

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 5 Sword Fighting.**

Ghirahim stood outside and examined his fine weapons. The swords, the different whips, the many daggers, everythiing was nicely polished and clean. They also caught Link's attention as well.

"Cool!" Link examined while running over to Ghirahim.

"Do you know how to sword fight?"

"Not really. I've never even picked up a sword before." Link sighed. Ghirahim smiled and made two wooden swords to existance.

"Well, why don't we try?" Link's face lit up as he took the wooden swoord proudly. Ghirahim made the first move and Link easily dodged that. Instead he stabbed Ghirahim in the back.

"Got you. Stop going easy on me." Link stepped back and this time Link made the first move. He jumped in the air and swung his sword down. Ghirahim blocked that with a horizontal strikke. Link wasted no time and swung hitting Ghirahim's side.

Ghirahim stared at shock at the boy. Time to go full force. Ghirahim teleported behind Link and Linkswung around hitting Ghirahim on his butt.

"Holy goddesses!" Link smiled. "I never have done this before! This is fun!" Link practiced stabbing and spinning with his sword, and Ghirahim sat in shock. He looked to the sky speaking to the goddess.

"Really? Natural sword fighting abbilities? Ways to know where I am without a second thought? Just plain old natural defiance to me?" Ghirahim rolled his eyes. Ghirahim looked and saw that Link had traded the wooden sword for a real one.

Link was slicing through air and Ghirahim stood aa cautiously walked over to the boy.

"Link, put the sword down."

"No! This is way to fun!"

"Link, I am not joking, if you don't put the sword down you will have to be punnished."

"Yeah right! Don't forget! I'm the one with the sword!" Ghirahim sighed and snapped his fingers. The weapons dissapeared and Ghirahim grabbed Link's wrist.

"And I am the one with the magic." Ghirahim mumbled as he dragged Link inside the house. He took Link to a corner and stood him in it. "Stay there until I say you can come out."

Ghirahim went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for the boy. He didn't want Link to be too thirsty. When Ghirahim came back outt, Link was gone. Ghirahim groaned and senced the boy in his room. Ghirahim martched into Link's room and found him playing with his stuffed Loftwing.

"Link, why did you leave your corner?"

"It was to boring there, so I came in here." Link smiled. Ghirahim sighed and took the toy from the boy's hands.

"You will not be getting this back today." Link started crying. Soon it became a full temper tantrum. Ghirahim picked the boy up from the waist and carried him back to his corner. Link laid on the ground and kicked and screamed. Ghirahim watched the boy and missed it when Link kicked the table making a whole bunch of fragile artifacts fall.

"Whoa! Mr. Ghirahim! I'm sorry!" Link said. Ghirahim picked the boy up again and sat on the couch laying the little boy across his knees.

"Link, you shouldn't have done that. You're getting spanked for that."

"What?" Link squeeked.

"You heard me." Ghirahim pulled the boy's pants to his knees and he started. He figured 10 swats should do it. Link kicked and squirmed as his bottom felt like it was on fire. He screamed and cried as Ghirahim continued. Once there was the final swat, Ghirahim returned Link's pants to their proper place and stood Link in the corner.

"H-how long do I have to stand here?" Link asked.

"Until I feel you have learned your lesson." Ghirahim sighed giving Link his cup of water. "Drink, you need to keep water in your system. Ghirahim pat the boys head and turned too go back to the kitchen when he heard Link.

"Mr. Ghirahim, I really am sorry." Ghirahim went into the kitchen.

"Me too Link."


	6. Chapter 6

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 5 1/2 _Authors note._**

GASP! IM UPDATING! No I'm not. NO TOMATOES PLZ!**  
**

Guys, Ima be on break for a while... No stories for a while. Unless I have the time.

And I don't mind the, "update soon!" comments, but when you say stuff like, "Why aren't you updating faster?" or "I thought that you were going to do an update a day!" I have to get mad at that. Guys, I have a life too. My life does not revolve around the computer. I make stories yes, but there's such thing as patience.

Im not going to name names, but you know who you are becuz I told you to knock it off.

Please stop with the rude comments! The world does not revolve around you!

Anyways, I thank the people who have reviewed and just like in my first story, (His Game) If you want to read it, I say who reviewed and which chapter on the very last chapter.

ALSO!

**IF YOU WANT ME TO RECOMMEND YOUR STORIES, (Like what I did for a few other people by saying, "check these people out") THEN ASK! DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK!**

**The only reason I wouldn't recommend your stories is if 1. they are very hard to read, or 2. You sent me a mean comment about my stories, (check above crap if you don't know, and if you sent me a comment to improve my writing, that's ok with me! I love those!)  
**

And happy Monday!

Have some chocolate pie with cookie crumbs! (If you don't get the joke I can't help you. I can but I don't want to.)

~Chocolatepiewithcookiecrums!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayayaya! Here at the house, peaceful and calm, with a place for fishing, -which I love!- A swimming pool and only my dads computer, it is so peaceful. I can fit in this and make a new story because, I get time on the computer tonight! So, excuse mistakes, I wont be able to tend to them for a while.  
**

**Reviews are welcome, I can respond to them off my phone. THERE IS A POLL GO VOTE NOW OR I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY, CORRECTLY.  
**

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 6 Bath time.**

"What? I don't want one!" Link glared at the demon. "Why do I need one?"

"To be honest, you smell like dirty socks wrapped in mud filled with mold." Ghirahim threw his hands in the air.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Link grumbled.

"If I have to get you to go to the bath, you aren't going to like the outcome." Ghirahim threatened. Link's eyes widened.

"Ooh! You meant bath! I thought you meant... uh... you know... uh..." Link struggled to come up with a small lie to get him past the punishment.

"You know what I meant. Lying is unacceptable around me." Ghirahim had to hold back his laugh as Link's eyes widened even further.

"I... uh... well..."

"Link, just go get a bath. I want to show you something." Ghirahim pat the boy on the head and smirked when the boy couldn't see. It was nice to know that there was a way to communicate to the boy.

Link sucked in a breath and opened the bathroom door. There was a room in the back. He'd never been in it before, and he was nervous. What if there was a monster back there? Link closed his eyes and opened the door. No sound. He opened his eyes and gasped.

It was so cool. It was a swimming pool with bubbles and toys. The toys! Everywhere! Boats, weird looking toys, everything.

"Wow..." Link whispered. He jumped in, (completely forgetting to take off of his clothes,) and swam in the warm water. It was so awesome! He'd love to take a bath everyday! It was an hour of pretend and bubbles. Link finally got out and looked at his wet clothing.

"I take it you forgot to do something first?" Link jumped and saw Ghirahim smirking at him. Ghirahim tossed Link a towel.

"Whoops..." Link blushed. He was somewhat embarrassed. "I helped two turtles with one shell." Ghirahim chuckled and Link took off his wet clothing and wrapped the towel around him.

"Go get ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Link protested.

"There's a difference. I said to get ready, I never said you had to go to bed."

"Ooh, I get it now." Link walked to his room.

"Come out to the living room when your done, I still want to show you something." Ghirahim called out. Link hurried to get dressed nearly forgetting open the door before he ran out of the room. Ghirahim smiled a sad smile to the boy and pat the seat next to him.

"No! I've been a good boy! I promise!" Link shook his head.

"No, I want to tell you a story." Link sighed and hopped up onto the couch next to Ghirahim. Ghirahim pulled out a small book and smiled. He knew this would make Link interested, and he knew this was the future of the surface. Ghirahim handed Link his cup with milk in it.

"What's the story about?" Link asked. Ghirahim chuckled.

"Let me tell you. There's a legend of a boy from the sky. He is a hero... or will be. This boy meets a girl and then, that's where this story comes in."

"Ok." Link was excited.

"From the sky descended a hero. From the sky above, he came to the surface. His bravery was unexplainable, and he was a very skilled swords man. He was born to fight evil. He was made to stop the "King of all demons" and make peace with everyone, and everything. He had a destiny to protect the goddess. In grave danger, he would be there. No fight will be able to stop him, and there wont be enough enemies to ever make him hesitate. He is brave, he is wise, he is nice. To all, he will be the hero." Ghirahim closed the book. It was perfect for Link. It was short, simple, and it told him his future.

"Who is the hero?" Link's eyes brightened.

"No one knows. In 12 years, this boy will come down and create peace. I guarantee you know him."

"Pfft. I bet it's Pipit. And just watch, the goddess will choose him and Pipit will get the glory like he always does." Link grumbled.

"It's not Pipit..."

"How do you know?" Ghirahim bit his lip.

"Look at the time, Link, it's time for bed!" Ghirahim picked the boy up and walked him to his room.

"Goodnight Mr. Ghirahim." Link yawned.

"Good night." Ghirahim gave Link his stuffed bird and quietly left.

* * *

Ghirahim woke up. Why did he keep falling asleep? He didn't need sleep. He got up. He slowly walked to Link's room. When he opened the door, he found a horrible sight.

The furniture was messed up, the dresser was knocked to the ground, Link's stuffed bird was torn in the wing and thrown on the ground. Ghirahim panicked.

"Link! Link! Please tell me you're here!" Ghirahim yelled. How did he sleep through that? He found the answer lying on the floor. He recognized a syringe and a little liquid left. Ghirahim ran back to Link's room to see if the boy was playing a prank. That's when he found a note.

_You're making master very angry. If you are to weak to get answers from a four year old, add some torture, then kill him, I will. Don't bother looking for me, you'll never find me._

_~S_

Ghirahim's eyes widened. Link was in terrible danger. **Who was... S... Skylar... Oh no...**_  
_

* * *

Link opened his eyes. He remembered some mysterious girl taking him and telling him to say good-bye. Link struggled only to cease when he was electrocuted. Why hadn't Mr. Ghirahim come when he screamed for help? Didn't he hear the furniture being thrown around? And the horrible rip in his Loftwing's wing... How would he fix that?

Link looked up to see glowing blue chains around his wrists, holding his arms above his head.

"I think you would be smart not to struggle around." The female voice whispered in his right ear. "Ghirahim may have not been brave enough to get what was needed from you, but I am not afraid to hurt such a little boy." The voice laughed. Link did the only thing he knew he could do: he cried.

"What do you want from me?" Link sobbed. He was terrified.

"Oh, poor baby!" The voice mocked. "I want the secret to getting into the statue of the goddess on you home island, _hero._" The voice hissed. Link shook his head.

"I don't remember." The boy answered truthfully. A sharp stinging pain erupted on his chest. Link cried out. The knife was being dragged across his chest.

"I'm sure you can remember." All Link could see was a pair of hot pink lips curl into a sadistic smirk.

* * *

And it's Ghirahim to the rescue!

Not to much torture, but enough to get Link to say something about the statue.

Don't hate me!

Skylar, my own character! Remember the story Ghirahim told Link of James and Skylar? Meet Skylar. (Check chapter 3) And if you haven't guessed it, James is Ghirahim.

This goes somewhere I promise! Anyways, REVIEW! You know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**THERE IS A POLL GO VOTE NOW OR I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY, CORRECTLY.  
**

**This one is the one I hate so far. The beginning is almost like bullet points, and it's so... just weird.  
**

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 8 Adventure awaits.**

Ghirahim was ready for this. Encounter his worst enemy! Which was a girl whom he used to like... This might actually not turn out so well. And he was doing this for a small boy he met a while ago.**  
**

Wait.

He was doing this for a four year old... Why exactly? All Link would do if he lived was kill Ghirahim, so what's the point?

Ghirahim was actually ashamed to say it, but he grew fond of the boy's presence. He learned new things about life, and how some things others take for granted. A four year old things of everything as amazing. Nothing is wrong, everything is happy. There is little to no fear, and Ghirahim admired that about the boy.

But, this didn't make any sense! A demon lord going after a low life human! What would his master say? Most likely along the lines of, "Ghirahim you are slow and you suck!" Now of course that wasn't the way Demise talked, but it was the message that he was after.

Ghirahim was lucky. His magic could teleport him around Skylar's aura. An aura of jealousy, hate, and rage. There was a small part of pleasure. Not hard to figure out why.

Ghirahim had to concentrate. Skylar may be smart and create decoys... oh what was he saying? Skylar was the one who wanted to get stuff done while Ghirahim examined situations, created diversions and took extra care to make sure his plans worked. Skylar did none of those things. The worst he would probably see is a small chu chu.

* * *

"Come on!" Skylar screamed in rage. "I know you know how to get in there! I looked through your memories, I saw that you saw inside of the building!"

"It was only a dream." Link whimpered. "I have a lot of dreams about future events."

"That doesn't help me young child. I am looking for a way in, not what it looks like." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to get inside?" Link asked quietly. Skylar paused. How would she seem good to the boy if she said she needed to destroy the future of any type of hero?

"Well, a long time ago, a awful woman took my sword. It was... uh... passed down to me from my grandmother and this woman didn't like that. So she stole the sword from me. I really want to see it again and I know you know how to get in."

"Really?" Link was suspicious. "We were told a great evil would rise and a hero would take the sword and defeat the evil."

"I could be the hero." Skylar growled.

"No. I don't think you're the hero. Your to ugly." Link smirked at his previous statement. Skylar glared and stepped on the boy's fragile ankle, snapping the bone easily. Link let out a long and loud cry of pain. Skylar sighed, calming herself.

"I already hate your defiance _hero_." Skylar sneered.

* * *

"This can't be right!" Ghirahim yelled at another decoy.

"Oh but it is." The decoy smiled. It looked exactly like Skylar, it had the same exact aura, it basically was Skylar. Two differences, Skylar never smiled at Ghirahim, and this one would die if he stabbed it.

"You are not of my services at the moment." Ghirahim mumbled before stabbing his sword into the decoy. It dropped dead. So far, 18 decoys of Skylar, 10 of Link, and some of the biggest chu chu's known to man. Not hard to defeat if you knew what you were doing. Ghirahim snapped again. This time, he was in Eldin. Snapping again, he went back to Faron. Wait. Ghirahim paused for a minute.

Of course!

Skylar is keeping him from where she is hiding! That's why he only traveled from Faron to Eldin and back. The only places he hadn't checked was Lanayru, Skyloft, and his home. Chances are, she wouldn't take Link to an audience where she'd be seen, she wouldn't keep him so close to Ghirahim, that only left Lanayru! That had to be it right?

* * *

Skylar paced in front of the boy. She was getting a little too impatient. Link had a broken ankle, a bruised face from where Skylar had punched him, carvings all over his stomach and chest, and he'd been electrocuted more then 10 times. He was surprised he was still breathing. Skylar thought for a moment. A new form of fear would be needed, a new kind of pain. This four year old was tough.

"I am loosing my patience boy." Skylar took a deep breath and formed an iron to appear in her hands. The part that scared Link was it was glowing bright red. It was hot.

"Ok! There is only two ways to get in. Either a blue spirit guides you in, or I found a hole in the back of the statue that you can crawl through." The boy closed his eyes and looked away.

"Thank you. That was all I needed." Skylar made the iron disappear. That worked better then she expected. Skylar turned and left Link alone in the dark cold room. She made her way to her room. It was bright like her. Her fashion was quite similar to Ghirahim's, but not quite. He pale white skin was coated in pink sparkles. Her outfit made of the finest blue silk know around. Pink lips, pink fingernails, and pink boots. A pink and blue demon. Better then white.

Skylar smiled as she brushed her long pink hair behind her ear. That was to easy. A four year old can't hold up to the amount of torture an adult can.

"And now, I must put him out of his misery." Skylar picked up a knife. Black as night, it could cut the thickest tree in half with a simple swing. Good thin she stole this from Ghirahim before he disappeared.

"I hope you mean your going to heal him." A voice came from behind. Skylar sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Do you really have problems with killing a small boy? You never thought twice about it before." Skylar turned to see Ghirahim. She actually wasn't surprised.  
"You want to fight? Let's fight." Skylar held the sword above her head and jumped towards Ghirahim.

* * *

HOLY SHIZ! Where did this come from?

Yep. It's coming to an end. VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE! NOW!

Plz, anywayz, hope you all enjoyed. My dad is allowing me to update my stories. I get an hour on the computer each day. I thought there would be nothing so yay!

I'm getting ready to wrap this story up to, so I want to finish it. I don't like it. Grr to the story. GRR I SAY!

REVIEW! THE BUTTON ISN'T THERE FOR DECORATION!

Or is it...?


	9. Chapter 9

**THERE IS A POLL GO VOTE NOW OR I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY, CORRECTLY.  
**

**Omg... I think this is gettting very close to the end. No! It seems like I just started this story! Still awaiting the poll answers. As for the answer, the poll is going towards, Link gets angry and leaves. (Ghirahim spies on Link), and Link and Ghirahim become great friends! and I'm so ok with that. But there is still time! Go vote please if you haven't already! NOW!  
**

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 9 Battle and Death.  
**

Skylar jumped up and rove her sword downward towards Ghirahim. He yawned and easily dodged the attack. Skylar gritted her teeth and glared.

"Pathetic, just like when we were 16." Ghirahim noted.

"Yes, but I have gotten better you shall see." Skylar disappeared and reappeared behind Ghirahim. He expected this and easily blocked her attack by forming a sword and holding it horizontally.

"We haven't fought like this since you lied to me." Ghirahim chuckled.

"I never lied, I grew up!" Skylar hissed tripping Ghirahim and managing to slice him along the torso.

"I have been grown up! You changed Skylar, that's why it never worked!" Ghirahim yelled before swinging his sword at her, missing by just a centimeter.

"It never would've worked because you and I are way to different! You were slow! Master at least rescued me from those pirates before they killed me!"

"Yes but I was coming for you! I worked hard trying to find you! I about killed myself trying to find you, then you say to me how slow and stupid I was! I had a broken heart!"

"You don't think I did too?" Skylar managed to dodge another swing but Ghirahim sliced her on her left leg.

"No, I knew you did! That's why I was lost and confused! Master found me and took me in, gave me a home while you became jealous of how good I was becoming!" Ghirahim sliced Skylar along her cheek and ducked as her sword was swung across. Skylar was tripped by her rug and she fell to the ground where Ghirahim grabbed her wrists and held her down.

"You have no idea how that hurt. I couldn't trust you and I couldn't trust master! I couldn't trust any man on the surface or the sky!" Skylar struggled while Ghirahim remained calm.

"You were jealous because I could thing two steps ahead. I was the better sword fighter, I knew more then you, and you wanted revenge." Ghirahim stared Skylar in the eyes. Skylar's hate lessened and her more calmer side took over.

"I guess I was. I'm sorry Ghirahim... I am so sorry." Skylar rested her head back and stared at the ceiling. Ghirahim released her and they both stood up.

"I forgive you. Now is a time of new beginnings for you and I. We can take the boy to my house to recover and you and I can live there in peace forever." Skylar smiled.

"Let's go." Right when Ghirahim turned his back, Skylar's smile disappeared and she took out her dagger preparing to fire. Ghirahim sensed this and stabbed her heart. A pained expression took over his face as he watched Skylar bleed to death on the floor.

"Think of the life we could have had together. And when you see master, tell him I quit being his slave." Ghirahim left and Skylar took her last breath. Ghirahim sensed Link's aura. Fear, pain, and agony. Ghirahim opened the door and walked to the fallen child. He knelt and brushed Link's hair from his face. Link cringed at the touch and Ghirahim felt horrible when he saw the bruises on the boys face. Ghirahim picked Link up.

"M... Mr. Ghirahim?" Link whispered.

"Yes it is me. Let's go." Ghirahim teleported him and the boy back to his house. The things that happened in Lanayru would surely be forgotten over time. Ghirahim laid the boy on the couch and inspected him.

"My ankle..." Link somewhat fell asleep in mid sentence. Ghirahim nodded and delicately lifted the swollen ankle. Link let out a cry of pain as he went to get away from the touch.

"Shh..." Ghirahim soothed, pushing the boy back down. "You're ok. I promise nothing will happen to you any more." Ghirahim snapped a hard shell around the ankle.

"What is that?" Link lifted his head.

"It will heal your broke bone. In time when your leg is healed, the shell will painlessly fall of and dissolve itself." Ghirahim laid the ankle back down. "Besides your bruises and cuts, do you have any other injuries?" Link thought for a minute. Ghirahim shuddered in disgust when he saw the swollen black eye on the boy. Link shook his head and laid back down.

"I think that's the only major injury." Link yawned. Ghirahim smiled and pulled a blanket over the boy.

"That is fine. For now, you must sleep Skychild." Ghirahim stood.

"Wait!" Link called out. Ghirahim looked at Link again. "What happened to the weird lady?"

"She is now in hell my boy." Ghirahim frowned to himself.

"You killed her?" Link sounded frightened. "No one deserves to die!" Link started crying. "I can promise you this, when I'm older, I wont kill a single living thing!" Link rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'll explain everything in the morning. You need to sleep child." Link nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he found himself dreaming about him and Ghirahim, together _forever._

* * *

K, review plz! Vote if you haven't! If you want to see something happen in the story before it ends, let me know. I'd love to see what you guys want to see what happens. Otherwise, I have no choice but to end the story in a couple chapters. REQUESTS ARE AWESOME.

Anywayz, in short, REVIEW, VOTE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO BEFORE THE STORY ENDS!


	10. Chapter 10

**THERE IS A POLL GO VOTE NOW OR I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY, CORRECTLY.  
**

**Ok so if I get no ideas, this is the chapter before the end. That means, if I get no ideas next chapter is the final chapter.  
**

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 10 Let's Move On.  
**

Link yawned and woke up to see Ghirahim watching him. Link went to sit up but grimaced in pain and laid back down. Ghirahim walked over and knelt next to the boy. Link had a really hard time seeing with his left eye swollen shut.

"How are you feeling?" Ghirahim asked nervously biting his lip.

"I hurt." Link whined.

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Link paused. "But mostly my leg." Link clarified.

"Your face looks awful." Ghirahim sighed. "I would catch a fairy, but those darn things don't come within 10 feet of me. I don't know how to make potions either so we have to wait for your body to heal itself. At least I could stop the bleeding in your arm." Ghirahim closed his eyes. Link looked to his right arm to see it wrapped in bandages even at that, the wound looked like it had bled through the bandages.

"Mr. Ghirahim I'm... never mind." Link looked away.

"What? You can tell me. I wont get mad like Skylar would." Ghirahim soothed brushing the boy's hair past his ear.

"Hungry." Link finished quietly.

"That's fine. Let me get you something to eat. Here, I have something for you." Link looked up to see his stuffed Loftwing. He smiled and took it. The wing was fully repaired. Ghirahim left and went to get him something to eat. Link sighed. He was happy to be with Ghirahim.

When Ghirahim came back out, he was really sad and really touched by what he saw. Link was praying to the goddess out loud.

"Goddess, thank you for blessing me with Mr. Ghirahim. He is so nice! I wonder why he never has friends over to play. But I hope that him and I can be friends forever! That would be so cool! And please let him be happy forever!" Link finished his prayer and sighed. He started playing with his Loftwing again. He made it fly, he made the chirping sound of the birds. Ghirahim smiled and took the tray to the boy.

"Link, I need you to listen to me." Link nodded. "I need you to rest. I will be at your side as often as I can, but you can't move until that leg heals enough." Link sighed and nodded.

"You mean I can't even go to the bathroom?" Link looked at Ghirahim. His aura gave away he was ashamed and discouraged.

"Well, I can carry you to the bathroom and you'd have to stand on one leg and hop around-"

"Link a bunny?" Link smiled.

"Sure. But don't walk on that leg it will hurt." Ghirahim warned. The day was spent with Ghirahim taking out books that had adventure and more child friendly pictures, and teaching Link how to read. Ghirahim hoped Link would forget about Skylar and forget about death completely, but that was proved to be only a wish.

"So, you said that the weird lady died right?" Ghirahim hesitated before answering.

"Correct. I sadly had to kill her." Ghirahim shook his head and stared at the ground.

"You loved her." Link whispered. Ghirahim's head snapped up to look at Link.

"How do you know?" Ghirahim whispered in shock.

"When you talk about her, a sorrow appears in your eyes. A lost look. And, I had a dream about you two. One I know wasn't made up." Link smiled and looked down.

"Would you mind telling me what it was about?"

"Well... ok. So you and her were walking around and laughing and talking. You told her you'd be right back and you left. She stood there with the biggest smile on her face. It was the size of the moon!" Ghirahim chuckled. "And when you came back you say some people come and take her. So you went after her. You fought long and hard for a girl. I would never do that. Not even for the prettiest girl on Skyloft." Link blushed a little.

"Who do you think is pretty?" Ghirahim smiled a little.

"Zelda..." Link trailed off. "Ok, can I tell you a secret?" Link looked at Ghirahim with hopeful eyes.

"Sure. I wont tell anybody I promise."

"Zelda is the prettiest girl. She has these big blue eyes! She has this smile that makes me blush a little when she looks at me. But, life hates me so, she'll marry Groose, and they'll have lots and lots of babies, then I'll end up alone. I'll be old and gray haired like you. Except you're not gray, your white haired."

"I'm not old." Ghirahim rolled his eyes.

"Then why is your hair white?" Link pressed. He was determined to prove Ghirahim was old.

"Genetics." Ghirahim mumbled. He knew what the next question was going to be.

"What are genetics?" Ah, there it was.

"Genetics are what makes you, you."

"Oh. So like how I can ask so many questions I blow your face off?"

"No, like the color of your hair, the color of your eyes, skin..." Ghirahim trailed off. You needed parents to look the way you are. Ghirahim didn't have parents. He was a sword spirit, why would he have parents? He had always been jealous of Skylar like that. She had parents and she gave them up to serve Demise. She was still human, but in return for her services, she was granted magic and eternal life. Ghirahim preferred parents.

"One more question Mr. Ghirahim." Ghirahim snapped out of his train of thought and nodded. "How are babies made?" Ghirahim blushed a bright red and looked away.

"You'll know when you're older." Ghirahim stood up.

"I want to know now!" Link pressed on. "And I'm older!"

"No you're not!"

"By a second!" Link objected.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

Please?"

"No now go to bed."

"No I want an answer!"

"No!"

"Please please please?" Link begged.

"You know, just because you're injured doesn't mean I can't spank you for misbehaving." Ghirahim threatened. Link laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Good night Mr. Ghirahim! Sleep tight!" Link smiled then went to close his eyes again."

"Good night Link." Ghirahim patted the boy's head.

Ghirahim was going to sleep on the couch across from Link. Ever since he met this boy, h became exhausted. He didn't even know why. Never in his life had he felt so tired before! Why now? Ghirahim knew letting the boy go was going to be hard. He would be missed.

* * *

Ugh... *pulls on chain* I'm chained to this story! It's becoming addictive to write!

GAH!

*Drags story with her to bed*

But that's the fun on being a fan girl right? You get your head wrapped in stories you get excited when the next Zelda game comes out, you stay up til midnight to sneak on your dads computer so you can write... SHH don't tell him...

Night peeps.

REVIEW AND VOTE WHILE THERE'S STILL TIME! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY BEFORE I CLOSE IT. If I get no requests, next chapter will be the last.

And  
If you REALLY want to know what happens after it all, then I could make another story directly after this. But I might not. Who knows right?

NIGHT!


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter! I'm free from this story! Hahaha! *Breaks chain around my ankle!* Yes! *Looks down* Aww great. I'm free from this story but my other two are pulling my back. Grr. I have two more stories I am writing, Fi's New Attitude, and By a Thread of Fate go check them out after you're done reading this one!  
**

**Sorry for the wait. I got back from my vacation house. I WANT TO GO BACK! Lol.  
**

**AND THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED! *waits a minute for final votes...* Ok, now its closed.  
**

**Also... check out Kiwipichu890 and their story, The legend of the Three. I find it really fun to read. I really like it!  
**

**Anyways, enjoy.  
**

**Toddlers and Demons, Chapter 11 Time To Go Home.  
**

Now came the hard part. Today, Link had to go home. He had to. He was in to much danger when he was with Ghirahim. This would not only hurt Ghirahim, but Link also. They made the horrible mistake of bonding. It was when the sun was going down, that Ghirahim talked to Link about leaving.

"Link... do you feel like going... home?" Ghirahim nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"No. I like it here." Link shook his head and smiled. "I don't ever want to leave you."

"Well, you have to leave. I'm sorry Link." Link's eyes widened.

"What? No! I... I don't want to! No Mr. Ghirahim! You're my only friend!" Link winced when his leg was moved.

"You don't have a choice. I already packed everything you would need. I am taking you back." Ghirahim had to act brave. On the inside, he was crying. He was going to miss the boy.

"Mr. Ghirahim..." Link started crying. "I am not leaving!"

"Come on. I'll give you one more night ok? But tomorrow, you're going back." Link sighed and wiped away his tears.

"Ok. I'm really going to miss you." Link hugged Ghirahim's waist.

"Me too." Ghirahim sighed.

* * *

He lied to Link. Imagine the face when Link woke up in his bed back at his home. Ghirahim laid Link back into his own bed. Just his luck, Link woke up.

"Mr... Ghirahim?" Link sat up and looked around. His tired expression quickly turned to a sad and surprised one.

"I know this is hard, but it's for the best." Ghirahim hugged the boy one last time before they would never be friends again.

"N-no! You promised!" Link sobbed.

"I never promised." Ghirahim sighed. He stood, unwrapping Link's arms from his waist. "Goodbye Link. It would be better if you forgot about me. I will never forget you." Ghirahim left and walked down the hall. Even though the door was closed, he could hear the boy screaming and crying for him to come back. It hurt him too. But he couldn't change what the boy was supposed to be could he? Ghirahim wished he could run back into the room and hug the boy, he wanted to tell Link everything would be ok.

Link screamed and cried until one of the adults rushed into his room. He didn't know who, but he didn't care. He wanted his Mr. Ghirahim back.

"No! No! I don't care! I want him to come back!" Link screamed as someone told him to calm down. He only hoped tat Mr. Ghirahim would return and take him back. He loved his Mr. Ghirahim.

Ghirahim watched from the window as they tried to calm Link down. He felt bad. He had to leave... now. Ghirahim teleported back to his house. It was empty... lonely. Ghirahim's heart sank when he saw Link's stuffed Loftwing laying on the ground. He picked up the toy and hugged it. That stuffed bird was the only thing that proved Link was ever there... that Ghirahim ever cared for someone.

* * *

Over the past 12 years, Ghirahim has watched Link grow. As many times as he wanted to give Groose a piece of his mind, he knew he couldn't. He had to leave Link's life alone now... that is, until their first battle... no, their second. Ghirahim smiled at the memory... Ghirahim watched Link through everything. From him getting his Loftwing, to him winning the ceremony. After the ceremony, Ghirahim knew, now the legend had to be lived. Everything was in the right place... all he had to do was get the girl. Besides, he needed a reason to speak to Link.

Over their battles, Ghirahim lost and gave up on purpose. Through out the whole time, he was acting he hated Link. He was acting he was going to kill the boy. When the bokoblins caught Link, Ghirahim ignored them and killed half the population, yet he still pretended he was trying to hurt the boy and kill him. All of it was an act. The battle with Demise was left. Ghirahim knew that Demise would, "betray" him. And when they were in the final battle area, waiting for the boy to come, Ghirahim got his lecture.

"Skylar gave me your message." Demise growled between clenched teeth.

"Good, she was useful for something." Ghirahim rolled his eyes.

"You should listen to your master." Demise hissed.

"Oh I am so sorry for having feelings! For actually living my life!" Ghirahim yelled back. Though he was only in his sword, he could weave his words into Demise's mind so he would be heard.

"You are a stupid-" Demise was cut off by Link finally showing up. Now came the hard part. Ghirahim had to focus. Defy his years of training, break all focus.

"Swing left!" Ghirahim yelled into Demise's head, breaking all concentration for a quick second, allowing Link to land a few good hits.

"Shut-up!" Demise growled under his breath.

"How's Skylar? I'm sure you two make the perfect match." Ghirahim yelled.

"What?" Demise lost all concentration. Link had done it, he had defeated everything!

"I knew you could do it." Ghirahim smiled. He closed his eyes. In peace with himself, he felt a somewhat good feeling he never felt before. This wasn't hell...

Ghirahim opened his eyes to see he was still in the place Link and Demise battled. His vision swam for a minute but he looked up and saw Link. His aura was relieved and angry. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Link broke the silence.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Why what?" Ghirahim asked.

"12 years ago. Why did you leave me?" Link demanded. Ghirahim sighed and stood.

"If only you could understand." Ghirahim sighed. "It's about the legend and the whole saving the goddess thing."

"Then tell me this." Link paused taking a deep breath. "Why did you want to kill me the whole time? My whole mission?"

"You really are a dumb little boy." Ghirahim shook his head. "I was acting. If you knew I was going easy and was letting you win, you wouldn't have done anything. You would have no reason to continue."

"How much more are you going to do to me before you realize I have had enough?" Link yelled.

"What do you mean?" Ghirahim was very confused.

"I was left in my room to scream and cry when I was four! I prayed everyday you would come back! You never did! Then, you send me on this mission yet everything was really ok? Are you satisfied? And worst of all, you turn out to be alive!" Link kept yelling and Ghirahim felt a great sadness in his heart. In the middle of Link's yelling, Ghirahim hugged the boy.

"I missed you Link... so much." Ghirahim sighed. Link was absolutely frozen in shock.

"Well... if it makes you feel any better, I missed you too." Link finally, (but hesitantly) hugged Ghirahim back. The rest of the day was full of explaining, assumptions, predictions, yelling, and forgiveness. Everyone's lives would never be the same.

"Hey, you're old enough. I could finally tell you where babies come from." Ghirahim chuckled.

"No, please don't. I got it." Link rolled his eyes.

"And Link, I think I forgot to tell you... these past 12 years, I have been watching you. Every second of every day." Ghirahim smiled. Link stopped as his jaw hit the ground.

"You have been doing what?"

~The End

* * *

I thank everyone for the reviews!

CHAPTER 1 Kwestro, RenaRocks, Increak96, Legendofzeldafreak, travid117, and meijosui

CHAPTER 2 RenaRocks, and meijosui

CHAPTER 3 travid117, The Legend of Derpy, Increak96, RenaRocks, and meijosui

CHAPTER4 travid117, Increak96, RenaRocks, and meijosui

CHAPTER 5 Increak96, Iubire, dreamwritergoddess, RenaRocks, and meijosui

CHAPTER 5 1/2 (Info chapter) Kiwipichu890, and RenaRocks

CHAPTER 6 RenaRocks, meijosui, travid117, and Increak96

CHAPTER 8 (I know I made this mistake.) RenaRocks, Kiwipichu890, UltimateOtakuGirl100, meijosui, and Increak96

CHAPTER 9 UltimateOtakuGirl100, RenaRocks, and meijosui

CHAPTER 10 Increak96, RenaRocks, UltimateOtakuGirl100, and meijosui

CHAPTER 11 NONE YET.

THANK YOU ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE FOR MAKING 40 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

And don't forget to check out my other stories, including my two in making! Hope to see ya in my other stories!


	12. Chapter 12

**There is a story directly after this one, it's call Magic and Time, if you liked Toddlers and Demons, you might enjoy the after tale. Story is up By the way.**

**It's basically Ghirahim missing the little boy Link was and he decides to use magic to help slow down time, but, does he do the wrong thing?**

**So, go read it, sorry if I gave you false hope.**


	13. Chapter 13

I _**HATE**_THIS STORY!

Okay, awesome idea at the time, thinking of deleting this. But I have newer stories with so much detail in them, those ones make these old ones look awful.

So I really suggest you look at some of my newer stuff.


End file.
